Magic School
by akupara
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice go to a magic school like Hogwarts! . What kind of trouble will they get into? My first fanfic! Please review! Sorry, summary sucks.


**My first fanfic!!!!!!! **

**I'm so excited!!! (Dances crazily)!!! **

**Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd live in a mansion, and eat chocolate all day.**

_Bella POV_

I fell on the bed with a thud.

"I'm so tired." I moaned.

"C'mon Bella, you can't be that tired!" Alice cried "We still need to go shopping!"

Some days, I really could kill that little pixie. Today was one of those days. Who could have this much energy after working for 10 hours? She really scared me sometimes.

We had been working for 10 hours every day because we were going to be leaving for a new school soon, and we wanted to make sure we had everything done before we left.

See, me, Alice, and Rosalie were witches. The good kind of course. We were all going to be attending a magic school in Antarctica. The school had to be placed somewhere where no humans would find us. We also needed lots of space. Antarctica was the perfect place.

Magic, when it goes wrong, can create a lot of damage. And it would be better if we were away from magic-less humans when that happened. And let me tell you, it happened a lot.

"We can go tomorrow, I promise." I said.

"Fine!" she huffed "But we WILL go tomorrow. I get to pick out whatever I want, and you're going to buy it!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twilight, the castle that we're going to be studying at for the next few years, was HUGE!!! Big, and countless stories high.

I got out of my car, a Ferrari, and stood by the door, just staring at the castle in awe. I turned only to see Alice and Rosalie in a position very similar to mine.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside. I wait to see the how the inside looks!" I said.

"Race ya to the door!" Alice yelled, already running.

"Cheater!" laughed Rosalie, as we started to run too.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Right inside the doors stood a tall woman carrying a clipboard, and wearing a bright purple hat with spider webs drawn across it.

I turned to my friends, already knowing the look that would be on their faces. And just like I predicted, Alice and Rosalie stood there, looking like they were going to be sick.

"Man, that is one _ugly_ hat," Alice whispered to me, not realizing that the lady could easily hear her.

The woman's face darkened in anger.

"There are no put-downs allowed in this school. If you girls cannot follow that, you will have to leave. Because this is your first day here, I will give you a second chance, but if you misbehave again, I will have to punish you." she warned.

Great, it was only our first day here, and one of the teachers already hated us.

"The dining hall is just through those doors. You girls are just in time, we are just about to dinner." She said, pointing at the double doors behind her.

"Nice going Alice." Rosalie snarled as we walked to the door "Our first day, and we're already in trouble."

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! Her hat was just sooooo terrible!" Alice wailed.

We walked through the tall doors, only to see the most amazing sight ever.

The dining hall was…magnificent. No other word could truly describe it.

There were lamps everywhere, bathing the hall in a warm yellowish glow. Giant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, reflecting the light, and giving off the feeling of being inside a cloud.

Five long tables filled the room. Four of them going straight across, and one curving around so that three sides of the room was covered.

The tables themselves were bare. But hundreds of students sat around them, chatting.

Right as we took our seats, the lights dimmed.

"Welcome to a new year here at Twilight. The school where the sun never sets." A voice boomed.

I turned to the head of the room, expecting to see a large man standing there. But what I saw surprised me. Instead of a man, there stood a very short, round woman.

"I am Ms. Fallo, your headmistress. The staff and I are all incredibly happy that all of you will be joining us this year….." she droned.

I tuned her out, taking to observe the students and teachers instead.

Most of the teachers seemed strict and mean, except one. This lady had a kind face. She reminded me of my mother. I knew then, that she would be my favorite teacher here.

I looked at the hundreds of students around me. A few of them were listening to what Ms. Fallo was saying, but most, like me, were spacing out.

I saw Rosalie had her eyes fixed on something. I followed her gaze to see a boy, playing hangman with his friend at the table next to us. He had dark curly hair, and had HUGE muscles. He looked like he was on steroids.

His friend looked really cute too....but in a different way. This guy seemed quieter, more studious. He was tall and lanky, with honey blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

And next to him, was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. A square jaw, pale skin, and a sharp nose. A mess of bronze hair sat on his head. Looking perfect in that messed-up-on-purpose way. All topped off with brilliantly green eyes.

I couldn't stop staring! He was so perfect! But he would never want me. I was mousy and small. I liked to hide in the shadows, unlike my friends Alice and Rose. They were confident women who liked to always be the center of attention.

I sighed, knowing that I would just have to distract myself, and find a way to forget him.

"Hah! Like that will ever happen!" a voice in my head scoffed.

"Stop it! I will forget about him! I don't want to get hurt." I told myself.

I forced myself to stop staring at him, and look around again. But my mind kept wandering off. Going back to _him_.

Suddenly, the table split down the middle, startling me out of my thoughts. Food rose out of the crack. And golden plates sprang up in front of everyone.

I began scooping food onto my plate. Not caring how many calories there were in each dish. I was STARVING, and I needed to get food into my system, NOW.

"_Bella!_" both Rosalie and Alice exclaimed, shocked.

"Bella! Stop eating like a pig! You'll get fat!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm already fat." I said.

They glared at me.

"How many times do we have to tell you, that you're _not fat_?!" Rose asked angrily.

I remained silent, knowing that if I spoke I would lose the argument.

They knew I had pretty much lost the argument. They also knew that I wasn't convinced. We had had this conversation many times before, always with the same result.

I ate my pasta quickly. Wanting to finish before it became cold. And also so I could get to my apple pie quicker.

I could feel Alice and Rose's reproachful glares. Why couldn't they understand that I was happy the way I was? I didn't care about calories, and how many grams of fat there was in each dish. I cared about taste.

I sat silently, enjoying my wonderful apple pie, as they ate their boring salad.

We ate quickly, wanting to see our room. Because it was too expensive to get a room for each of us, we shared. It would be more fun anyway.

We walked through the hallway, laughing and talking about the school.

Rosalie kept talking about the boy she had been drooling over during the headmistress' speech.

"He was soooo cute!" she gushed "With his curly hair, and golden-brown eyes!"

"I think you're in love…." Alice said jokingly.

THWAP! Rosalie hit Alice, making her half fall.

We laughed the rest of the way to our dorm.

Our room was small, but cozy. It was actually more like an apartment rather than a dorm. There were two bedrooms, one of them with two beds in it. Me and Rose decided to share a bedroom, and gave the other room to Alice. She needed it. She had brought about forty giant suitcases, while Rose and I had only brought about twelve each.

We unpacked our stuff, and went to bed, agreeing that it been a tiring day.

I fell asleep thinking about how the rest of the year was going to be. Knowing that we would probably get in trouble many times, but have fun anyway.

**How did I do??? This is my very first fanfic, so if it's not as good as some other stories, please don't be mad at me.**

**Please review!!!**

**And I accept anonymous reviews too!!!!**


End file.
